


2) Guling: Aku mau jadi bayi

by rotlicht



Series: #2 small self-project: Guling [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [KagaAka] Kagami terkejut ketika pulang ia menemukan sesosok gumpalan yang serupa kentang di atas sofa di ruang tengah.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga
Series: #2 small self-project: Guling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953598
Kudos: 1





	2) Guling: Aku mau jadi bayi

**Author's Note:**

> Small self-project berikutnya dengan tema "Guling". Yang di-publish kedua ini adalah OTP nomor duaku, KagaAka.

" _Tadaima_ …."

Kagami yang baru masuk mengedarkan pandang. Tumben sekali. Tidak biasanya apartemennya sesepi ini kalau Akashi sedang libur. Biasanya laki-laki manis itu akan membuat berbagai macam _keributan_ , entah itu di dapur atau ruang tengah, _bermain-main_ dengan apapun yang bisa dia mainkan. Tapi kali ini … tidak ada suara apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Kagami tidak enak, walau sebenarnya bisa saja Akashi memang sedang tidak ada. Mungkin dia sedang ke _konbini_ atau ke tempat Terushima-san, nenek tua yang tinggal sendirian di apartemen tepat di bawah mereka, makanya saat Kagami pulang, apartemen mereka jadi sangat sepi. Tapi … entahlah. Rasanya sungguh—

_**Prang!** _

"Seijuro!?" Tidak, tidak, tidak! Semoga bukan apa-apa! "Sei! Kau ad—eh …?"

… Sepertinya memang bukan apa-apa.

Kagami yang sudah sampai di ruang tengah setelah melepas sepatunya dengan gegabah, langsung disuguhkan dengan sosok sang kekasih yang kelihatannya sedang duduk di sofa, memeluk kakinya sendiri dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Bentuknya jadi terlihat seperti kentang, dan hampir saja itu membuat Kagami tertawa kalau kepalanya tidak langsung memikirkan alasan kenapa Akashi bisa jadi seperti itu yang bisa saja karena masalah serius.

Mantan _ace_ Seirin itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Akashi, hampir menendang gelas kosong yang tergeletak di atas lantai—kemungkinan besar suara yang tadi Kagami dengar adalah dari gelas tersebut. Ia mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah Akashi yang masih tetap diam dalam balutan selimut.

"… Sei?" sapanya setengah berbisik. Tangannya mengelus bagian atas kentang itu, yang mana sudah pasti itu adalah kepala dari Akashi. "Hei? _You okay_?"

"…" Sepi. Kagami tidak mendapat jawaban atau respons apapun.

Bertopang dengan kedua tangan, Kagami mencoba mengintip dari celah selimut yang sedikit terbuka di bagian depan—wajahnya, dan mendengar adanya suara dengkuran lemah. Rupanya Akashi hanya sedang tidur.

Hampir tawa Kagami lepas, terutama ketika ia memperlebar celah tersebut dan melihat ke wajah polos si merah yang lebih kecil. Ah, betapa manisnya. Kalau saja dia sungguhan kentang, mungkin Kagami sudah memakannya.

Oh, bukan kentang pun masih bisa dia makan sebenarnya.

"Umm …." Kagami menghentikan tangannya yang baru saja berniat membuka selimut yang menutupi bagian atas Akashi. Ia pikir Akashi akan bangun setelah erangan tadi, ternyata ia hanya ingin mengubah posisi kepalanya yang tadi miring ke kanan jadi ke kiri.

Kagami mendengus. "Kau yang memancingku, ya." Kemudian buntalan itu dibawanya ke dalam gendongan. Terasa berat, memang, tapi ia tidak memikirkannya. "Paket akan segera dibawa ke tempat tujuan," ujarnya rendah sedikit bercanda, sambil berjalan ke kamar.

Buntalan berisi Akashi itu diletakkan di atas kasur begitu mereka sampai, dan Kagami nyaris berteriak kaget ketika mata merah menyala Akashi terbuka lebar dan menatapnya datar. Kagami mengelus dadanya sendiri perlahan. "… Kau mengejutkanku."

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu." Akashi yang sudah bangun membebaskan diri dari buntalan selimut, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Beberapa peregangan dilakukannya, mendandakan kalau dia sudah tidur dalam posisi aneh itu dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. "Kapan pulang?"

"Baru." Kagami ikut merebahkan diri. Akashi melirik laki-laki di sebelahnya yang berbaring di sebelahnya masih dengan pakaian kerja. "Aku ingat kau bilang hari ini libur, jadi yang ada di dalam pikiranku kau sedang _mengacau_ dengan puas selagi aku tidak ada. Tapi saat masuk tadi, rasanya sepiii sekali. Dan saat masuk, aku malah melihatmu dalam buntalan selimut. Seperti kentang."

"Enak saja kentang," Akashi melayangkan protes meski nadanya terdengar bercanda. Satu bantal dilemparkan dan tepat mengenai wajah Kagami. "Aku sedang jadi bayi, tahu."

Kagami menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya. "Ap—bayi?"

Akashi mengangguk setelah ia bangun untuk duduk. "Bayi."

Ekspresi penuh tanya diberikan Kagami. Ia ikut duduk dan membiarkan dirinya berhadap-hadapan dengan laki-laki yang sudah dipacarinya bertahun-tahun ini. "… Tidak pakai popok dan _ngempeng_? Kenapa malah bergemul begitu?"

"Bayi kalau masih di dalam kandungan, kan, begitu?" elak Akashi. "Mereka meringkuk di dalam perut ibu mereka selama sembilan bulan penuh, menunggu hari dan waktu yang pas untuk keluar menyapa dunia."

"…" Baik. Lagi-lagi Kagami tidak bisa menangkap maksud yang dikatakan Akashi. Terkadang putra Akashi yang selalu dipuja-puja akan kepintaran dan ketampanannya ini bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit untuk ditangkap kepala. Atau mungkin Kagami saja yang tidak sepadan dengannya, sehingga _candaan_ seperti ini tidak sampai padanya? "… Maaf, tapi aku tidak paham maksudmu melakukan itu apa."

Akashi berhambur ke tubuh Kagami, kembali meringkukkan diri seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. "Aku mau jadi bayi lagi. Tidur damai, dalam kehangatan orang yang ia sayang (ibunya), dan tidak terganggu dengan apapun yang terjadi pada dunia."

Sungguh, ini terlalu berat bagi Kagami. Kepalanya tidak bisa menangkap apapun selain sinyal kalau Akashi sedang lelah dan ingin tidur.

 _Well_ , dia sendiri juga lelah. Baru saja pulang kerja dan sudah diajak berpikir oleh sang kekasih dengan hal yang, sayang sekali, tidak ia mengerti sama sekali.

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Uh … maaf kalau aku tidak bisa paham pembicaraanmu dari tadi, tapi yang aku bisa tangkap hanya satu; kau butuh tidur."

Akashi terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau benar. Aku butuh tidur. Dan aku butuh dipeluk." Kemudian si merah itu menjauhkan dirinya, seolah memberi jalan pada Kagami untuk melakukan kegiatannya yang lain. "Ganti baju dulu, mandi sekalian juga tidak apa, biar aku bisa memelukmu semalaman."

"Hah?" Kali ini giliran Kagami yang terkekeh. Sang jawara basket mendekatkan dirinya lagi dan bicara dengan suara rendah tepat di depan wajah Akashi. "Memelukku semalaman? Kau hanya ingin memelukku? Tidak yang lain?"

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?" Sebenarnya Akashi tahu maksudnya. Dia bertanya begitu—oke, abaikan. Akashi menggeleng. "Khusus malam ini, karena aku sedang libur, aku ingin memanfaatkan malamku dengan tenang. Menjadikanmu gulingku sepertinya bukan ide buruk, makanya aku mau memelukmu, _semalaman_."

Senyum miring Kagami lemparkan, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kecupan singkat di pipi putih nan lembut itu. "Aku ganti baju dulu. Sebentar."

Tidak perlu memakan waktu sampai dua menit, Kagami sudah selesai berganti ke pakaian biasa. Kaos oblong hitam dan celana kain panjang abu-abu. Oh, betapa _menggodanya_ kekasihnya dalam balutan pakaian santai itu. Tapi, tidak. Akashi sedang tidak bisa diajak bercinta. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah setelah diserang berbagai macam pekerjaan selama dua minggu terakhir.

Akashi menarik tangan besar Kagami tidak sabar, sedang dirinya sudah kembali merebahkan diri. "Sini, _ganteng_ ," suaranya terdengar sangat mengundang di telinga Kagami.

Sebuah decakan keluar dari celah bibir si merah yang lebih besar. "Kau keterlaluan, Sei. Tidak ingin _melakukannya_ , tapi malah menggodaku." Kagami naik ke kasur dan mengurung Akashi yang ada di bawahnya. Ia masih menolak untuk langsung tidur sepertinya.

Sambil terkekeh (lagi), Akashi mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kagami. "Masa bicara kenyataan saja malah dituduh menggoda? Kau aneh, _sayang_."

"Kan!" Kagami yang tidak tahan menggigit leher Akashi, sedang si empunya malah tertawa makin kencang. "Yang serius; mau tidur, apa _tidak_?" bisik Kagami tajam.

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. Kedua kakinya melingkari tubuh besar di atasnya, pelukannya juga dieratkan. Kini ia malah terlihat seperti koala yang menempel di pohon.

"Besok hari Sabtu, kan? Tandanya kau libur," Bibirnya menyapu telinga Kagami, dan ia dengan sengaja mengembuskan napas di sana, "yang artinya kau bebas melakukan apapun sesukamu, _seharian_. Aku janji aku tidak akan kabur."

Kagami menjauhkan kepalanya, menatap Akashi dengan alis yang agak menukik. "… Tidak bercanda?"

"Tidak." Akashi menggelng. "Kalau kau mengizinkan aku menjadikanmu guling semalaman, maka janjiku tadi akan jadi kenyataan. Anggap itu sebagai bayaranku untuk malam ini."

Kagami membuang napas. Ia membenahi posisi tidur mereka dan, menuruti apa yang diminta Akashi, ia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk erat-erat seperti guling. Selimut yang tadi dipakai Akashi untuk membuat dirinya jadi kentang—maksudnya, bayi, Kagami tarik dan digunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Akashi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kagami yang tidak bisa dibilang wangi, tapi entah bagaimana bisa menenangkannya. Um, tapi ada bau wangi juga … pasti ini dari pewangi alah ingat, kaos yang sekarang sedang dipakai Kagami, beberapa hari lalu ia cuci dengan pewangi pakaian baru. Ternyata baunya enak. Sepertinya Akashi akan berlangganan setelah ini.

Pikirannya terus melayang ke berbagai hal, hingga tak lama kemudian, kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Akashi kembali tertidur dengan Kagami yang masih terperangkap dalam dekapannya.

Kagami memperhatikan wajah tidur Akashi yang terlihat polos seperti biasa. Tangannya memainkan rambut merah terang itu selama beberapa saat. Hal berikutnya yang ia lakukan adalah menciumi aroma sang kekasih. Rasanya manis, tapi ini bukan dari sabun yang ia pakai. Kagami yakin itu karena ia pernah mencoba memakai sabun milik Akashi dan aroma yang menguar darinya tidak sama dengan dari Akashi. Tampaknya ini aroma yang memang hanya dimiliki Akashi Seijuro seorang. Dan ia merasa beruntung karena bisa menciuminya setiap saat, kapanpun ia mau.

Diam-diam Kagami tersenyum memikirkan itu. Ia membalas pelukan Akashi dan bersiap untuk menyusul ke alam mimpi.

" _You did great, sweetheart. Have a good dream_."

.

.

.

_Next: LeoRook_


End file.
